Accidental Love
by beingzen
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been team mates for so long but Sasuke can't take it anymore, especially now that Naruto is dating Sakura. Yaoi. SasuNaru NaruSasu. I'm thinking about a sequel if I get enough reviews...


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Warning**: Mature content (meaning explicit boyXboy sexual themes). If you don't like it just don't read it. Don't complain latter.

**Accidental Love**

-------o0o-------

I was walking alone down the street not even looking at people around me that yelled when I went into them and walked away without an apology. I was furious…confused…thinking about what I just saw happening right in front of my eyes…how could he? We were dating for almost half a year! Damn you Naruto! Tears were rolling down my face furiously.

Not far away from there, in the direction where I came from was Sasuke, standing still, starring at the place where moments ago Naruto had been. He was wondering if he had done the right thing or the worst mistake of his life. In that moment was too soon to tell. A drop fell in his cheek. It started to rain. But Sasuke didn't move a muscle. His dark messy hair getting soaked as the rain fell all over his body. He felt a chill down his spine and got to the conclusion it was too cold for him to stay there any longer so he ran home.

Naruto was lying still on his bed, looking at the ceiling. He was so confused about what happened earlier, reviving those moments he had just lived, and feeling really agonized. When he looked he was blushing and a tear rolled all the way down his cheek. He thought he should apologize immediately but he changed his mind lying down on his bed again. "I'm too confused right now to do it…she'll never understand if I don't understand it myself…" he moved on his bed trying to find a more comfortable position…his mind remembering the touch and the taste he felt that day…the rush of the burning blood running through his veins as the smells and sounds and confusing sensations took control of his body…"Stop!" he ordered himself trying to empty his mind before going to sleep.

-------o0o-------

That morning was a morning like any other. Naruto woke up late as always and had to run to the bridge, our meeting point, in order to get there on time. He stopped where Sasuke was standing, eyes closed and a heavy expression on his face. A few meters away were the girls from his fan club making a lot of noise. Apparently they wanted to ask him something but none of them was brave enough to do it. What do they see on that guy? He's so arrogant and so full of himself!

The noise stopped when someone passed through all those noisy chicks and walked towards Sasuke.

"Hey." I told him still not noticing Naruto. "What's going on? Where's Kakashi-sensei?"

Sasuke hn-ed as an answer. I smiled and blinked an eye.

"Sakura!" Naruto called me. "What's going on?"

"Hello Naruto. I don't know apparently the sensei ain't coming today."

"Sakura, let's take the day off." Sasuke offered still leaning against the side of the bridge. Every girl of his fan club shut up. They looked like they wanted to kill the object of Sasuke's invitation. Sasuke glared at me only to find out that I was smiling at him.

"Well of course!" I agreed, taking Naruto's hand and pulling him out of there, following Sasuke.

We walked talking happily for a while until the call of nature got me.

"Guys, I have to go to the restrooms." I told them. I kissed Naruto and left them alone on the street.

Naruto closed his eyes, breathing in every particle of the smell of my hair when I left.

Sasuke leaned against the wall, eyes closed, his dark hair falling down his pale face like silk. Naruto looked away waiting in silence for something to happen. Since when was it so uncomfortable to be alone with Sasuke? Ever since he left Orochimaru's hideout he's been really quiet...

I got out of the restrooms on a rush and Naruto looked at me with relief and hope at the same time. "Sorry guys. I just remembered I have to do something for Tsunade-sama. I'll come back later." I kissed Naruto, waved at Sasuke and left towards the Hokage tower thinking how awkward those guys were. They sure changed a lot since the academy, when both of them were always fighting over everything. Naruto was always so noisy about everything and was always challenging Sasuke, trying to surpass him, obviously to figure out the Uchiha was a lot better than him.

"So, Sasuke…hum, do you wanna have lunch with me?" Naruto offered. Why wouldn't they? They're friends after all.

"Yeah, ok…"

They walked to the Ichiraku no Ramen really silent. Naruto could tell Sasuke was diving into some really deep thoughts only by looking at him, so silent and magnificently unaware of things around him…the perfect time for a prank…if they were kids, which they are not anymore, so Naruto had to behave like a boring adult. Both guys asked a bowl of ramen and began to eat in silence.

"So, you and Sakura, hum?" Sasuke asked a bit embarrassed after lunch. He probably decided to think about god-knows-what latter.

"Yeah" Naruto answered. "When you left and we went looking for you, we became really close."

They put their hands on their pockets. That awkward silence was on their ears again. Naruto wanted to say something but his mind was blank.

As for Sasuke, he was afraid. He had been thinking about this since he first saw Sakura and Naruto kissing. It bugged him so badly and ever since that moment he had been fighting himself inside to don't admit he had lost and yet, there he was, trying to find a way to let it out without regretting it the next instant, though he knew he really was going to, so he took his chances without giving much thought. "Dump her." His heart started racing as if it wanted to get out of his chest through his mouth.

"Wha…"

"Never mind" Sasuke said, trying to make up for his mistake immediately.

"No. Tell me." Naruto was now curious and, for a reason he didn't know, nervous. He really thought Sasuke had said something he was sure as hell and heaven he would never ever, ever say.

"No. It's not important. Just drop it, dobe!" Sasuke blushed and tried to hide it unsuccessfully which made Naruto even more curious.

"What the hell…you're blushing! Have you got some kind of fever?" Naruto asked looking at the Uchiha truly astonished. The raven-haired didn't answer. "Tell me, teme!"

"Shut up, dobe!" Sasuke shouted. How the heck was he going to get out of that one?

"Tell me!" Naruto insisted.

"Ok I tell you!" Sasuke clinched his teeth knowing he had no choice. "Dump her!"

Naruto wasn't sure he had heard it right. "You're kidding…"

"Damnit, Naruto, are you gonna make me repeat myself? Leave her. Dump Sakura once and for all!"

"Are…are you nuts?" Naruto freaked out still unsure if he wasn't dreaming all that. "Why would I do that? I love Sakura!" The blonde was confused. "You really must have some kind of a fever and you're hallucinating!"

"Just cause." Sasuke just said. "She doesn't deserve you. You're too good for her." Sasuke whispered afraid of Naruto's reaction. When he looked up is face found the blonde's fist and he fell against the wall.

"How in the bloody damn hell can you say something like that, teme? Sakura's our friend! She's my girlfriend!"

"Because I like you!" Sasuke yelled. Oh shit what did I just do?

Naruto stopped on his tracks. "You…this…" He couldn't speak. Sasuke was sorry about what he just did and if there was ever a moment he wished time could go back, it would be now. "…this ain't funny, Sasuke…What kind of a joke is this? We're both guys, you bastard!" Naruto turned away to go find Sakura but Sasuke took his harm and stopped him.

"I'm not joking, Naruto…now that I said it, I'll say it all. I love you. I always did, since the day we kissed accidentally. It's sickening, believe me I hate this love and would do anything to get rid of it, but I can't suppress it anymore, Naruto."

"You're crazy! What kind of medicine are you…?"

But before Naruto could even finish the question Sasuke pushed him against the wall, hidden on a dirty old alley, holding both his hands over his head with only one hand, so he couldn't move. His face was so close to the blonde's he could feel his breathe accelerate.

"Sa-suke, what are you…?" Naruto was blushing as Sasuke's lips found his' and kissed them slowly and kindly as if the clouds themselves were the ones kissing him and not his rival. When Naruto returned the kiss it became more and more passionate and hungry for more. Sasuke slipped his tongue inside the wet warm inferno that was Naruto's mouth. The battle for domain started between the two. Sasuke could have won easily but he was enjoying it so he prolonged the fight. Then he stopped for air.

"…Sasuke…" and it's all Naruto can bring himself to say before he's kissing Sasuke again like his life depends on it, and maybe, in a sick sort of way, it does. Sasuke started licking his neck and kissing it. Naruto's veins were racing with liquid fire, scorching him and overwhelming every last inch of his body. He hissed as Sasuke unbuttoned his shirt and went down his chest, kissing and nibbling. His mouth found Naruto's nipple and started licking it while his free hand found his other nipple and started to play with it. Naruto was making sounds he didn't know he could ever do and it became even harder to breathe as Sasuke's hand unzipped his pants. He spit on his hand before beginning to pump him. He continued at his slow speed. Naruto began hissing and letting his eyelids fall half-mast before Sasuke increased in speed, his breath beginning to come in shallow pants. His head fell back and his eyes closed, but only for a moment…he couldn't look away from Sasuke. That was simply not allowed.

"Sas…Sa…"

Sasuke continued picking up speed while the blonde began to let out small moans and gasps. Sasuke accelerated the rhythm of his moves even more making Naruto believe he would go crazy. Anticipation build up in Sasuke as he saw Naruto close to the edge, his own breath ragged. Oh, he couldn't wait to see it and he couldn't help but breathe Naruto's name.

"SASUKE!" Naruto came in Sasuke's hand panting, his eyes on the back of his head. Sasuke stopped moving but kept his hand where it was for a bit waiting for Naruto to recover his strength. He was mesmerized, staring with the intent of remembering forever.

"Do you believe me now?" Sasuke asked. "This isn't the kind of things that you joke about, is it?"

Naruto didn't answer. Instead, he pushed Sasuke against the wall reverting positions. The battle of tongues started again even angrier as if Naruto wanted to win this time. He pulled out Sasuke's shirt and kissed and liked all the way through his chest to his pants. Sasuke didn't stop himself from moaning openly as Naruto did when the blonde explored every inch of his body. He could now feel the way he had made him feel just seconds ago…the rush, the heat, the climax of finally having Naruto after so many years of expectation.

Naruto unzipped Sasuke's pants and found his hard organ. Sasuke looked at Naruto as the blonde licked all the way of his length. He hissed the same way Naruto did when his hand tried in vain to do what his mouth had done in less time. Naruto picked up speed and Sasuke moaned and called Naruto's name. The boy made it go in and out and in and out and in and out his mouth over and over again each time faster and harder. Sasuke's fingers crossed in Naruto's hair, panting. He took one of Naruto's hand and started sucking on his fingers trying to do the same movements the other boy was doing with his tongue, but failing miserably. He reached his limit…"Oh, god! Na…" Sasuke came rather violently inside his mouth and he drank it all with pleasure.

Both boys sat on the dirty ground, dressed up and exhausted. Sasuke kissed Naruto's lips once more and licked a bit of cum off them, his eyes never leaving the immense blue of the object of his vast love. He couldn't believe it really happened…

"I…"Naruto wanted to speak but he was too confused and too exhausted for that. He wasn't sure of what happened or why didn't he stop Sasuke from doing that or why did he do what he just did. He just knew that in spite that it felt wrong and sickening, it also felt so good, like nothing he had felt before.

The boys got up and came out from their hideout only to find Sakura waiting for them in the main street. The girl looked disturbed.

"You're finished already?" I asked.

"How long have you been there?" asked Sasuke blushing.

"Sakura…" Naruto called my name trying to reach me but I stepped back "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCHING ME, NARUTO!" I was trying to suppress the angry tears that wanted to come out for I knew once I started crying I wouldn't be able to face them…maybe it would be better if I couldn't see their faces. "You…I mean, we…" I couldn't put into words what my heart and brain had been screaming inside me ever since I came and ran into that scene.

"Sakura, I…"

"Shut up! Let ME speak!" I yelled again. People around us stopped to see what was happening.

"Sakura, people are starring…" Sasuke said on a lower voice.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, NARUTO? WITH…"

"Don't say it please…"Naruto begged. "Don't say it Sakura, please."

I turned my back on them, then I faced them again and tried to say something but I changed my mind as soon as I opened my mouth. People started to leave and go back to their lives.

"I…see you later…I think…" I said and ran out of there. "Don't even think about following me or even talking to me!" I threatened.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called.

"Shut up!" the blonde said. "This is your entire fault…"

"You didn't stop me." Sasuke dared to say. "You did it back…"

He knew it was hard to accept it when one desires someone of the same gender like that but that silence was crushing his ears and his heart inside his chest.

"I don't regret it, though…" Naruto confessed blushing and glaring at him. Sasuke blushed too.

Naruto started crying. Sasuke reached his shoulder but Naruto ran away.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered. His heart was pounding in excitement for what he just accomplished. His wicked dreams had finally come true, even if just for a couple of minutes. This couldn't be the last time though if it were he was content just remembering his face and the way Naruto moaned his name.

**Neji**: How do you know this stuff?

**Shun**: Why?

**Neji**: Because you weren't supposed to know this kind of things. *Sarcasm* I thought you were naive.

**Shun**: I am naive.

**Neji**: you've been reading too much.

**Shun**: *Smirks* You like it that way.

**Neji**: *Blushes*

**Shun**: Anyways, please review?


End file.
